


Filthy Thoughts

by danerz



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Biting, Degradation, F/M, Female Reader, Masturbation, adachi/reader - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danerz/pseuds/danerz
Summary: An empty office at night sure is more peaceful than your own apartment. It doesn't seem like a bad place to unwind during your dreadful overtime, and think about a guy you've had your eye on for some time, now... what you didn't expect, is for that guy, Tohru Adachi, to suddenly appear behind you during your little session.
Kudos: 4





	Filthy Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 'lil thing at 4am, so I hope it's okay...! I start my next quadmester for school tomorrow, so I decided to uhhh "stress write."
> 
> Nothing wrong with a little Adachi smut before bed, eh? Eh? :))
> 
> **WARNING: I would consider this fic to include dubcon, so beware of that!**

How many times did this make it in the last week?

Your fourth?

**Your fourth time working overtime until sunset at the police station.**

You assumed it was because you were the "newbie" here, that you were constantly chosen to work overtime. But, as fair as it was not, you had no say in your hours this early into the job. So, you had to endure. Endure it as much as you possibly could. 

The warmth of your fourth cup of coffee of the night warmed your lips as you went in to take a sip, before carefully placing the white mug back down onto your desk. It was cluttered, as were the many desks around you. The mess seemed to suit the office, as the days were typically loud and unorganized. It almost felt odd if you were to have a neat desk, as you were afraid it would signify "not doing enough work." 

With a sigh, you dropped your head down to your desk, being careful not to leave a bruise on your forehead. The wood was cold, and it sent a slight chill throughout your body. _God, was it quiet._ It was almost eerie having no one else around- no one to yell at you for slacking off. But at the same time, it was cool being all alone in this office. It was quite spacious without all the ruckus, and the atmosphere was somewhat relaxing if you looked at it in a certain, optimistic way. Maybe it was only because it was dark, messy, and extremely quite- quieter than your own apartment building. 

With this odd peace in mind, you eagerly slid your right hand down your waist and into your skirt. You allowed your fingers to linger on the rim of your underwear, holding your breath for a few seconds in a final attempt to make sure no one else was around, which, would make no sense if someone actually _were_ around. 

**Silence. Good.**

You let out a long and steady breath, before you began to pleasure yourself. Since no one was around to hear you, and as opposed to keeping your moans locked away like you usually did, _thanks to the thin walls of your apartment_ , you allowed them to slip off your tongue, filling the silent office with short, breathy moans. Better yet, you could even moan _his_ name. You clenched your teeth together as the name "Adachi" escaped through your teeth- your eyes tightly shut as you pictured the man's face in your mind. It would be an understatement to say you weren't crushing on your co-worker. 

Tohru Adachi was a man you desperately wanted to create a bond with since moving here to Inaba. The way in which he took on all of Dojima-san's yelling, and never once broke down crying fascinated you. He was always so carefree and kind, unlike a lot of the people in this cluttered office. Anytime he passed by your desk, he gave you an adorable smile, and you couldn't help but return it each time. That damn grin of his always set off a million butterflies in your stomach. And those 'lil puppy dog eyes... when they met yours from across the room... you- 

"Please... touch me, Adachi...!" You moaned as you bucked your hips up into your hand, allowing your head to drop back as you pictured the detective's hand instead of your own. _And that's when your heart stopped._ Your eyes shot open, and a hand was covering your mouth within the blink of an eye. 

"You're a lot less innocent than you let on, you know that?" 

The lean and warm hand around your mouth pulled your head further back until it made contact with something that felt like a chest; rising and falling slowly. 

" _I didn't think I'd find something so sweet and vulnerable at my own workplace._ Damn, it must be my lucky day...! ...Or should I say night? Heh, I guess it doesn't matter." The all-too-familiar voice exclaimed, chest now rising and falling a bit quicker as some laughter escaped. You tried to say something- anything- but Adachi's hand was preventing that from happening. "Y'know, you were putting on quite a show over here... all those dirty words and sounds, it made it really hard for me to focus on guard duty out in the hall." His voice sounded condescending, and you hated it. 

_That's right._ Inaba's police station sent out emails to everyone yesterday, notifying them that there would now be one active guard on duty each night, due to the recent murder cases. 

Another amused laugh escaped Adachi's throat. "Well, I'm sure you'd much rather my hand down there, so I guess I could take over." 

Your eyes widened as you felt the man's free hand suddenly resting upon the rim of your short, black skirt. His other hand, which was covering your mouth in a somewhat aggressive manner, was now underneath your chin, tilting it up and further back into the white dress shirt covering his warm chest. You clenched your teeth together as you desperately tried to look down to your lower half, but Adachi was quick to react, pulling your chin right back into his chest. You couldn't even get a good look at the man, as he was standing behind you as you remained seated in your office chair. All you could do, was feel the detective's hand slowly begin to remove your own shaking one, allowing it to drop- both of your hands now hanging lifelessly at your sides. 

Adachi's lean hand smoothly slid into your panties, reaching your clit with ease. "Heh, you're already so wet..." The detective quickly lowered his face to your seated-level, whispering into your ear. " _Do you want my attention that bad?_ " A chill ran down your spine as you took in those words. _God, did he sound condescending right now._ You clenched your thighs together as you turned away from his face, looking across the dark room in embarrassment. "What, are you getting all flustered now? _Come on... you know you want this._ I knew there was a slutty side buried deep within that cute girl I pass by every day...you don't have to hide it from me." Adachi purred into your ear, somewhat teasing you. It only took a matter of seconds for Adachi to grow impatient, causing him to use his fingers on your chin to yank your face back to face him, but this time, you were looking directly into his eyes. Those adorable, puppy dog eyes which you dreamt about day and night, were now looking into yours; _it didn't feel right._ You always associated those eyes with innocence and affection, not seduction and lust. His eyebrows were slightly lowered, a sadistic grin upon his face as he took in your embarrassed look. 

"You want me so bad, don't you...? You probably want me to force your face down into your desk right now and fuck the absolute shit out of you... _is that it?_ You want my dick inside of you?" Adachi let out in a quiet yet sadistic tone- not his usual sweet and cheerful. You bit your bottom lip as your eyes widened once again at his remark. "I... Adachi, this is inappropriate-" 

" _And you pleasuring yourself at your work desk isn't?_ See, (y/n)...? We're in the same boat here. No one here... is innocent." The detective interrupted, raising his voice just enough to startle you a bit. " _How about you shut that filthy mouth of yours, and lay your head back on my shoulder as I pleasure you myself._ Can you do something as simple as that, or are you really just some worthless bitch?" Adachi's now-low voice filled the small space between his mouth and your own. It only took a few more seconds of staring into his eyes, before you cautiously allowed your head to drop back, and Adachi quickly shifted his body behind you once again, just in time for your head to drop onto his left shoulder. You took a deep breath as he began to move his lean fingers around your sensitive clit- it felt so fucking good. _He_ felt so fucking good. 

A soft moan escaped your throat as you squeezed your eyes shut, clenching your thighs together once more. Adachi responded with a soft grunt, and continued to massage that same spot for a few more seconds, before you bit your bottom lip once again, and buried your face into the crevice of the detective's neck. You couldn't handle the immense pleasure Adachi was filling you with, and clenching your thighs wasn't going to do it anymore. Without thinking, you bit into the tight skin of Adachi's neck, which caused him to let out a faint cry. "Shit...! _Careful where you're biting..._ I've got work tomorrow, you know..." He exclaimed through clenched teeth, being sure to keep his voice quiet as not to startle you too much. You removed your teeth from the detective's skin, only to be met with a light red mark before your eyes. You knew that wasn't good. 

Instead of biting again, you pursed your lips around his skin, desperately trying to drown the moans that were longing to escape your throat. You heard a small chuckle in your ear, followed by a warm and ticklish sensation just underneath your earlobe, and on your neck. "Guess you really like your hickeys, huh...? Well, I won't allow myself to be the only one who shows up to work tomorrow covered in 'em." And with that, Adachi turned his neck, which caused your mouth to disconnect from his skin. Your face was still buried in his neck, now completely exposing the left side of your own neck. Adachi's soft lips met with it. His sucking was a lot more aggressive than your own, even considering the fact that you were doing it as a means to conceal your moans. 

You cringed at the painful sensation upon your neck, but you knew he was feeling similar pain, so you endured it. Enduring was something you were quite good at now. 

"A... Adachi..." You let out in a breathy manner, your hands finding his loose, crimson tie on their own. It was situated somewhat at your right side, and you used both hands to pull on it, grasping it tightly as you neared your orgasm. "Jeez," Adachi purred into your neck between kisses, "you should've just asked me to touch you if you were always this desperate for me... you know I would've said yes to a cute girl like you..." 

You tugged on his tie again, stretching your body backwards as Adachi's fingers grazed a small and sensitive spot upon your clit, completely ignoring what the man had just said. Another low chuckle escaped his throat as he continued pleasuring you, being careful as to not put too much pressure on your clit, as he knew how sensitive it could be, but also enough pressure to drive you insane. The kissing and sucking on your neck quickly resumed, and you began to cringe again against the slight discomfort the harsh sucking brought you. But... you knew it would leave some marks that would remind you of him every time you looked at yourself in the mirror for a good week. 

"T-That's it... right there... I... I'm so close..." You let out in a breathy voice, your legs now spreading as opposed to clenching in on his hand. The hand that was once underneath your chin and holding your face in place, now snaked down your chest to your right boob, which was closest to him. He gripped it with a firm grasp for a few seconds, before letting out a dissatisfied grunt, and instead, quickly brought his hand down to the rim of your white dress shirt, before bringing his hand back up and under your bra. Now, his warm fingers were wrapped around your right boob, skin-to-skin. He squeezed the skin as his thumb began to gently massage the bud. Adachi then planted a soft kiss just underneath your chin, and you instinctively turned your head to face him, before the detective's grasp on your boob now tightened, creating slight discomfort. Your mouth opened slightly in pain, and Adachi took this chance to bring his face closer to yours, connecting lips with your own. Thinking he caught you off-guard enough as he already had, the detective's tongue found its way into your mouth within seconds. The uninvited warmth felt odd inside of your mouth, and you weren't sure how to feel about his tongue now laying on top of your own. As you cringed your face slightly, you lifted your own tongue, only to have it forced back down seconds later. You weren't winning this fight. 

Adachi began to massage your boob up and down in his hands to the same semi-fast pace his fingers were going at below your skirt. It all felt so good. Pure bliss, you could say. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you allowed Adachi to take full control of your body, starting with your shoulders relaxing. They dropped a significant distance, which allowed the detective to move his body a tad further into your own. Your mouths were squished up against one's own, and his tongue was beginning to make itself at home. It swirled around a few times, reminding you that he was in charge, even during this French kiss. It was becoming hard to breathe at this rate, and the only thing your pleasure-filled mind could think to do in this moment, was to let go of his tie. Doing so, lifted some of the man's weight off of your chest, just enough for his mouth to disconnect from yours. 

You finally got the chance to look into his eyes once again. 

His eyebrows were lowered even further, almost in a resentful manner. His eyes weren't as intimidating as they were before he forced his tongue into your mouth, and you now felt the sudden urge to pull him right back in. So, you did. You tugged on his crimson tie, and Adachi's lips fell right back up against yours, but this time, your mouth was closed. It was just a normal, passionate kiss. And this certainly took him by surprise, as a small moan escaped his lips as you did so. 

You needed something to bite and tug at as you reached your orgasm, and what better than his lips? So, you bit down hard on his bottom lip, while clenching his tie in your hands as you now squeezed your thighs together, riding out the wave of pleasure that filled your lower abdomen. Adachi's circular rubbing suddenly came to a halt as he felt your body untense, and his other hand got one final handful of your boob before letting go. You released a built-up moan as you slouched back in your chair, pulling Adachi down with you. The two of your lips remained locked together for a few more seconds, before the detective finally raised his body off of yours, taking in a deep breath. " _Well..._ was that what was going through that filthy mind of yours... when you were so shamelessly moaning my name at your desk...?" He asked while continuing to catch his breath. You took a few seconds to stare ahead at all the empty desks with a blurred vision, before moving your eyes to meet his. Your face had completely relaxed, as did your body. "Yeah," You shamelessly began, "it was." 

That brought a smirk to Adachi's face.

" _Good..._ well, I'd better get back to work before Dojima-san chews me out tomorrow over something small I missed on guard duty." The boy who was only in your dirty thoughts just a few minutes ago stood up, adjusting his loosened, crimson tie. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow. Be safe on your way home. You never know when the next kidnapping may occur." 

As your co-worker began to walk away, you noticed something was... off... with what he had just said to you. "Hey, Adachi...?" 

"Yeah?" 

"What do you mean by, 'when the next kidnapping may occur'? How do you know they're kidnappings in the first place? They could still be runaway cases for all we know. Besides, we haven't been provided with much information about the murder cases yet, anyway. So how...?" 

All Adachi did, was turn around and shoot you a sly grin, before continuing on towards the door leading to the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be making many more oneshots like these over the course of this quadmester, as it really does help me de-stress. :>
> 
> Thanks for reading o-o


End file.
